


Двадцать шесть лишних запятых

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smart Billy Hargrove, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: История о двадцати шести лишних запятых в вступительном эссе Стива Харрингтона. Куда они могут его привести? Ясно, что не в колледж.





	Двадцать шесть лишних запятых

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Тоёнари, MandoDiao и Gianeya
> 
> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2018.

Со вступительным эссе у Стива не заладилось с самого начала. Он не стал сдавать его в прошлом семестре, решив после разговора с Нэнси, что нет смысла отправлять приемной комиссии заведомо провальную фигню, а шанс проявить себя и заработать дополнительные очки при поступлении в колледж у него будет еще во втором семестре. Но стоит ли говорить, что, как это часто бывает, благие намерения лишь намерениями и остались? Так получилось и со злосчастным сочинением.

Каждый день он обещал себе, что вот сегодня он придет после школы и непременно сядет за чертово эссе. И каждый раз ему что-то мешало. 

Вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина у Тины. Разрыв с Нэнси. Нашествие демопсов.

Все это были весомые, уважительные причины, и расскажи он о них, кто угодно сказал бы: «Чувак, ну и дела! Конечно, тут не до сочинений. Крыша от такой жизни не поехала, и слава богу». Но рассказывать было особо некому, подписка о неразглашении накладывала определенные ограничения. Да и положения дела это не поменяло бы: эссе все равно оставалось ненаписанным, а шансы поступить в приличный колледж с каждым днем становились все более призрачными. В итоге он дотянул до последнего и взялся за ручку и бумагу уже после рождественских каникул, когда до сдачи оставалось буквально всего ничего.

И вот сейчас, стоя на парковке возле школы, Стив наблюдал, с каким сложным лицом читала его эссе Нэнси, и понимал, что, в общем, можно было и не дергаться. Его первое эссе было полным дерьмом. И второе, судя по всему, оказалось не лучше.

Впрочем, надо было отдать Нэнси должное: она изо всех сил старалась быть деликатной, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не обидеть его. Но общий смысл он уловил уже и так: переписать все к чертовой матери. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и взъерошил волосы.

Впереди была еще одна бессонная ночь, и ни малейшего проблеска надежды на горизонте.

Он потянулся, чтобы забрать у Нэнси свое эссе и отправить его в ближайшую мусорку, но не успел. Между ними пронеслась синяя молния, и многострадальное эссе оказалось в руках у Билли Харгроува.

Настроение у Стива испортилось окончательно.

Этот парень умел быть настоящей занозой в заднице, и буквально мимо пройти не мог, чтобы не докопаться до Стива. Будь Стив Харрингтон старшеклассницей, он бы сказал, что Харгроув ведет себя, как двенадцатилетка, который еще толком не понимает, зачем вообще нужны девочки, но уже чего-то хочет, сам не зная чего. Возможно, при таком раскладе поведение Билли ему бы даже польстило. Хотя... все равно нет. В любом случае, Стив старшеклассницей не был, и все это уже успело ему порядком осточертеть. Кроме того, у Билли была луженая глотка, и он любил привлечь к себе внимание. А заодно и к Стиву, что совсем его не радовало.

Вот и сейчас, выхватив листок у Нэнси из рук, Харгроув хорошо поставленным голосом принялся вещать на всю парковку, привлекая внимание окружающих. Вокруг него начали собираться зеваки, предвкушая очередную серию полюбившегося шоу.

— Так-так-так! Что тут у нас? Надо же, вступительное эссе! Ну-ка, давайте послушаем, чем же Король Стив собирается поразить приемную комиссию! — он издевательски подмигнул Стиву и с наигранным энтузиазмом стал громко зачитывать его эссе: «Послушайте меня! Мы лучшие! Не сомневайтесь! Я это точно знаю! Если что, смотрите на меня и верьте — все получится! Вот что я говорю я своей команде перед началом игры. Я поймаю мяч и стану победителем, как мой дед...»

Тут Билли осекся. На лице у него отразилось недоумение. Он молча пробежал текст глазами, и, по мере того, как он читал, физиономия у него все больше и больше вытягивалась. Наконец Билли оторвался от чтения и, развернувшись в сторону Стива, уставился на него c неподдельным возмущением.

— Харрингтон, ты это серьезно? — он энергично взмахнул рукой. — Да я большей херни в жизни не читал! Ты решил поразить приемную комиссию глубиной своего идиотизма? В этом же вообще нет смысла. Вообще! Какая, нахрен, связь между баскетболом и военными подвигами твоего деда времен второй мировой? И еще... — Билли снова нырнул в текст и быстро зашевелил губами, словно что-то подсчитывая про себя. — Двадцать шесть лишних запятых? Серьезно?!

— Вот черт... — Стив запустил руку в волосы и обреченно вздохнул.

Он с самого начала знал, что ничем хорошим дело не кончится. На тренировках Харгроув и так прохода ему не давал, но хотя бы учился на класс младше, и на уроках они не пересекались. И слава богу, потому что учился этот говнюк отменно, а не перебивался с тройки на двойку, как можно было бы ожидать от человека, не вылезающего из спортзала. Стив уже устал слушать, как учителя сравнивают его с Билли и отнюдь не в его, Стива, пользу. А теперь Харгроув ухитрился, не целясь, попасть по самому больному — поступлению в хороший колледж. Стив не обольщался насчет своих успехов в учебе и уже не раз мрачно задумывался, что предел его возможностей - это муниципальный колледж и работа на отца в семейной фирме.

— О, да ты у нас знаток, как я погляжу. Можешь лучше? Возьми и сам напиши, если такой умный, — огрызнулся он, сделав попытку выхватить у Билли эссе, но тот моментально сделал шаг назад и задрал руку.

— Да как два пальца об асфальт, — не моргнув глазом ответил Харгроув и задиристо оскалился, поигрывая языком. — Что, красавчик, нужна помощь взрослого дяди?

— Да, Билли, покажи ему класс! — выкрикнул кто-то из его подпевал, и собравшаяся вокруг толпа зевак радостно заулюлюкала.

Стив со стоном закатил глаза. Вот ведь самоуверенный придурок. Вечно ему неймется. Пора бы уже понять, что Стив не собирается играть с ним в эти игры и оспаривать его первенство. Ему и так есть чем заняться.

— Харгроув, тебе не надоело? — выступила вперед Нэнси, прижимая к груди тетрадку с конспектами.

— Никогда! — расплылся Билли в хищной улыбке. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией. — Что, принцесса дала Королю Стиву отставку, но продолжает защищать своего верного рыцаря?

Нэнси возмущенно раздула ноздри и открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но не нашлась, что сказать.

— Расслабься, Уилер, — усмехнулся Билли и покачал головой. — Не стоит принимать все так близко к сердцу. Но согласись, _это_ , — он помахал листком бумаги перед ее носом, — катастрофа. И если срочно ее не ликвидировать, Король Стив с треском провалится на вступительных.

Нэнси отвела глаза, но промолчала. Она стояла, кусая губы. На щеках у нее выступил румянец. Вид у нее был крайне раздосадованный, но крыть, судя по всему, ей было нечем.

За-ши-бись.

Потеряв на время интерес к Нэнси, Харгроув снова обратился к Стиву:

— Ну что, Харрингтон, — кивнул он, — протянуть тебе руку помощи? Или предпочтешь пойти ко дну, но не поступиться принципами? Предупреждаю: гордым быть почетно, но полезнее остаться в живых.

Стив растерянно уставился на него, не зная, что на это ответить. Он не очень понимал, какого черта тут происходит. И да, ему нужна была помощь. Черт побери, ему очень нужна была помощь. Но не от Харгроува же! Стив покосился на Нэнси, но она только вымученно улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Окей, — решился Стив, чувствуя как внутри закипает злость, — по рукам. Не знаю, за каким чертом тебе это надо, но...

— А это я уже сам разберусь, Харрингтон, — довольно промурлыкал Билли. — Не забивай себе этим голову, она у тебя для этого слишком красивая.

«Вот засранец!» — возмутился про себя Стив.

— Кстати, — небрежно поинтересовался Харгроув, щелкнув зажигалкой. Он затянулся сигаретой и картинно выдохнул сизый дым. На долю секунды Стив засмотрелся на него, но тут же смутился и отвел глаза. Еще чего не хватало! — А когда тебе сдавать-то это эссе? Там работы до жопы. Буквально начать и кончить, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Завтра, — коротко ответил Стив с примесью злорадства в голосе. 

Хорошего в этом, конечно, было мало. Время играло против него и было уже на исходе. Еще немного, и Стив мог бы вляпаться по-крупному. Но уж больно Харгроув задавался. Грех было не воспользоваться возможностью и не сбить с него спесь. И по тому, как расширились у Билли зрачки, а в глазах промелькнула тень паники, Стив понял, что попал в яблочко.

Билли сощурился, словно его поймали со спущенными штанами с девушкой на заднем сидении машины, и теперь он судорожно пытался придумать, как бы выкрутиться и убедить всех, что он просто помогал ей искать оброненную сережку.

На секунду Стив даже восхитился такой богатой мимикой. Хотя, откровенно говоря, оказаться на месте Билли он бы сейчас не хотел. Отступать при полной парковке свидетелей однозначно — не вариант.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Билли, видимо, пришел к тому же выводу. Он покачал головой и, спрятав за зубами верхнюю губу, процедил:

— Ну ты мне будешь должен, Харрингтон. Прям _должен_.

Сказав это, он нашел глазами в толпе Макс, наблюдавшую за представлением вместе с Лукасом, Дастином и Майком, и рявкнул:

— Макс! В машину, живо!

Макс вздрогнула. В другое время она, может быть, и поспорила бы с ним, но сейчас был явно не самый подходящий момент для пререканий. Поэтому она сочла за лучшее промолчать и опрометью бросилась к машине.

Отбросив в сторону окурок, Билли открыл дверцу машины, сел на водительское место и, высунувшись из окна, кивнул Стиву:

— Напомни адрес, Харрингтон. Я закину эту мелкую стерву домой и приеду. И запасись кофе, спать сегодня не придется.

Прокашлявшись, Стив продиктовал ему адрес, после чего, взвизгнув шинами, машина Билли сорвалась с места и унеслась прочь с парковки. Проводив его долгим взглядом, Стив растерянно посмотрел сначала на компанию мальчишек, зачарованно наблюдавших за происходящим, потом на Нэнси. Она только развела руками.

— Вообще он и правда классно пишет, — сказала она. — МакАлистер на прошлой неделе даже не удержалась и зачитала в начале урока его сочинение.

— И как? — на автомате спросил Стив, хотя ответ был очевиден.

— Охренеть, — с чувством произнесла Нэнси, забивая последний гвоздь в гроб самооценки Стива.

Ну что ж. Вечер обещал быть увлекательным.

***

Приехав домой, Стив сразу же поднялся наверх и придирчиво осмотрел свою комнату.

На первый взгляд все было как будто в порядке, но перестраховаться все равно не мешало. С таким типом, как Харгроув, лучше держать ухо востро: никогда не знаешь, что на этот раз вызовет у него очередной приступ безудержного веселья. А изображать боксерскую грушу Стив был сегодня не в настроении. Так что он быстро пробежался по комнате: убрал со стола недочитанный комикс, поправил примостившуюся в углу трофейную кеглю и запихнул в ящик стоявшую на комоде фотографию из средней школы, где он был с пластинками на зубах. Отправив в рот кусок недоеденного Сникерса, Стив выбросил обертку в мусорную корзину и замотал головой по сторонам.

Теперь точно все. Не прикопаешься.

Стив облегченно вздохнул и с размаху плюхнулся на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Хотелось спать; сказывалась бессонная ночь накануне. Он зевнул и потянулся к магнитофону. Щелкнул тумблером, и в комнате зазвучали «Wham!». Стив одобрительно закивал и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Песня была простая и незатейливая, зато оптимистичная, с хорошим ритмом. Как раз в его вкусе.

В его вкусе...

В голове шевельнулось смутное беспокойство. Что-то неправильное было в последней мысли, но что именно, Стив никак не мог сообразить. Решив не ломать себе голову, он повернулся на бок и незаметно для себя задремал.

Проснулся Стив от звонка. Сначала он решил, что уже утро и трезвонит будильник, но, открыв глаза, сообразил, что на улице еще светло, над ухом играла рождественская песня «Wham!» , а сам он, видимо, уснул прямо в одежде под их тихое мурлыканье.

Звук повторился. Кто-то настойчиво звонил в дверь. Очень настойчиво.

Стива буквально подбросило на кровати.

Ну конечно! Билли Харгроув! Вступительное эссе! «Wham!»

Стив громко простонал и с ужасом уставился на магнитофон. Как он мог так проколоться? Уму непостижимо!

Снизу раздался мамин голос.

— Сти-и-и-и-и-ив! К тебе пришли!

— Уже иду, мам! — отозвался он и, соскочив с кровати, вырубил музыку, достал из разъема кассету и затолкал ее поглубже в ящик тумбочки.

Уф, кажется, пронесло. Но как, как он мог не обратить на это внимание? Слава богу, хоть в последний момент сообразил.

Стив не хотел даже думать, как издевался бы над ним Харгроув, обнаружь он «Wham!» в его музыкальной коллекции.

Стив быстро расправил смятое покрывало и выскочил за дверь. Бросив взгляд вниз, он обнаружил, что Харгроув стоял в холле и о чем-то мило беседовал с его матерью. И если бы Стив не видел Билли каждый день в школе, то ни за что бы не поверил, что это один и тот же человек. Вкрадчивый голос, обворожительная улыбка, мягкие манеры. Куда подевался волчий оскал, который Харгроув по недоразумению считал улыбкой? А повадки крупного хищника и исходившее от него неуловимое ощущение опасности? Даже взлохмаченные светлые кудри — и те сразу стали выглядеть почти благопристойно, а не вороньим гнездом, как обычно. Он что-то сказал, слегка наклонившись к матери Стива, и та негромко рассмеялась его шутке.

Нет, вот только этого еще не хватало! Билли Харгроув любезничает с его матерью. Конец света близок, и никакие врата в другой мир не имеют к этому ни малейшего отношения.

Стив сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, и встал рядом с ними.

— Харгроув, — кивнул он Билли и наигранно бодро сказал, — я не ждал тебя так рано.

— Привет, _Стив_ , — в тон ему ответил Харгроув. — Ну я же говорил, что там уйма работы, скорее всего, до ночи придется засидеться. Так что я закинул Макс домой, быстро перекусил и... вот я здесь.

— Да, Стив, — вступила в разговор мама. — Билли сказал, что вызвался помочь тебе с вступительным эссе. Это так мило. Как здорово, что у тебя есть такие хорошие друзья.

— Ага. С ума сойти можно.

— Так, ну что же мы стоим в холле, — спохватилась вдруг мама. — Пойдемте на кухню, мальчики, я сделаю вам кофе и сэндвичи.

— Мам! Ты же слышала, что сказал Билли. Нам надо заниматься!

— И слышать ничего не хочу. Ты так и не поел, как приехал из школы, а Билли, я так понимаю, перехватил что-то на ходу и примчался к нам. Я права, Билли?

— Э-э-э... — замялся Харгроув, слегка сбитый с толку ее напором.

— Вот! Я так и думала. Сэндвичи — это недолго, а десять минут вам погоды не сделают. Я быстро все приготовлю и уеду к Дэвисам, а вы можете спокойно заниматься. Идемте за мной, — с этими словами она развернулась и пошла на кухню.

Стив покосился на Билли. Тот пожал плечами и усмехнулся. Казалось, происходящее его забавляло.

— Никогда не отказываюсь, когда предлагают поесть, — сказав это, он хлопнул Стива по плечу и кивнул в сторону кухню. — Расслабься, Харрингтон. Пошли. Не стоит заставлять твою маму ждать.

Стив только развел руками и двинулся вслед за ним.

***

Когда с сэндвичами было покончено, они направились в комнату Стива.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Билли обернулся и с блудливой улыбкой небрежно обронил:

— А твоя мамаша — горячая штучка, Харрингтон.

Стив опешил. Харгроув сделал брови чертиком и посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— Заткнись, придурок, — раздраженно закатил глаза Стив, делая шаг вперед и открывая дверь в свою комнату. — Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я такое про твою мать сказанул? Что бы ты тогда сделал, а?

— Сказал бы, что ты некрофил, — недобро усмехнулся Билли.

Стив поперхнулся и застыл, так и держась за дверную ручку.

— Э-э-э... Ты имеешь в виду... — замялся он, не зная, как задать неловкий вопрос.

— Имею, — коротко ответил Билли, бесцеремонно протиснулся мимо него в дверной проем и встал посреди комнаты, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Ого! А ты неплохо устроился, Харрингтон. Не уверен насчет клетчатых стен, я бы, пожалуй, рехнулся в такой обстановочке, но вот красотка в белом купальнике — просто блеск... Надо же, у тебя есть вкус.

— Слушай... Прости, я не зна... — начал Стив, но Билли раздраженно закатил глаза и жестом оборвал его сбивчивые извинения.

— Стоп. Во-первых, это было давно, я был совсем маленький и ни хрена ее не помню. А во-вторых, избавь меня от своего сочувствия, Харрингтон. Я не собираюсь бледнеть и нервно курить в окно. Так что засунь свою жалость себе в задницу и поглубже, пока я не сделал это за тебя. Ясно?

С этими словами он плюхнулся в кресло на колесиках возле письменного стола, крутанулся вокруг своей оси и, как бы между прочим, убрал под футболку болтавшийся на груди медальон девы Марии.

Стив почесал в затылке. Он не мог похвастаться глубоким знанием людской натуры, но для человека, который даже не помнит свою мать, Харгроув как-то уж слишком напрягся. Сложно было это не заметить. Подчеркнуто безразличный вид, руки скрещены на груди... Не похоже, чтобы ему было так уж пофиг, как он пытался это показать.

«Не мое дело», — подумал Стив, но, вместо того чтобы перевести разговор на другую тему, спросил:

— Красивая была?

— Что? — не понял Харгроув.

— Твоя мама? Она была красивая? — Стив закрыл за собой дверь и сел на кровать.

— А, — Билли удивленно моргнул, издав при этом короткий смешок. — Да, — он помолчал и кивнул головой. — Да. Красивая. Очень.

Стив облегченно вздохнул. Кажется, опасный поворот был успешно пройден.

— А ты ничего, Харрингтон, — сказал вдруг Харгроув после короткого молчания. — С тобой, оказывается, можно иметь дело.

Стив поперхнулся. Как будто это он не давал Билли проходу, публично унижая и отпуская в его адрес двусмысленные шуточки. Но Харгроува это, кажется, нисколько не смущало. Тот сидел, закинув руки за голову, и внимательно рассматривал Стива из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. На лице у него была написана глубокая задумчивость, как будто он решал сложную для себя задачку. 

— Так, — встрепенулся Билли и мотнул головой, словно отгоняя какую-то навязчивую мысль. — Короче, Харрингтон. Давай уже разбираться с этим твоим шедевром. Объясни мне по-человечески, что ты хотел этой херней сказать.

Одновременно с этим он достал из нагрудного кармана джинсовки сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги и выразительно взмахнул им перед собой.

— В смысле? — не понял его Стив, не успев переключиться.

— В прямом, блин. Что ты хотел сказать приемной комиссии? Какую мысль донести?

— Ну-у-у-у, — протянул Стив, откидываясь на кровати и устраиваясь на локтях. — Что я хочу поступить в колледж?

Харгроув фыркнул.

— Зашибись аргумент. А остальные, думаешь, не хотят? Нет, красавчик, так не прокатит, — он покачал головой. — Чем ты лучше сотен других страждущих? Почему именно тебя они должны выбрать?

— Ну, — Стив сделал неопределенный жест рукой, — я неплохо играю в баскетбол и мог бы выступать за команду колледжа на соревнованиях...

— И? — развел руками Харгроув. — Этого мало. Спортивных парней, как мы с тобой, пруд пруди, а на потенциальную звезду НБА ты, извини, не тянешь.

— Тоже мне, нашелся эксперт, — огрызнулся Стив, стараясь не подавать виду, что слова Билли его задели.

— Уж получше тебя, Харрингтон. У тебя хорошие данные, но тебе не хватает одержимости, воли к победе. Ты невнимателен к деталям. Для тебя матч — это просто очередная игра, а не вопрос жизни и смерти. Впрочем, я теперь понимаю, почему. 

— И почему же?

— Слишком благополучный. Тебе не надо выгрызать у жизни победу зубами. У тебя от исхода игры ничего не зависит, кроме уязвленного самолюбия. Ты можешь поступить, даже если тебе откажут в спортивной стипендии, достаточно получить нормальный проходной балл и написать хорошее эссе. Я так легко не отделаюсь.

Стив с пониманием посмотрел на него.

— Ты поэтому так из шкуры выпрыгиваешь?

— Не, — Билли покачал головой. — Просто не люблю делать на отъебись. Если я за что-то берусь, то хочу быть лучшим. Иначе нахрена вообще это все? — он пожал плечами и усмехнулся. — Так, красавчик, ты мне зубы-то не заговаривай. Соберись. Я могу написать чертово эссе, но залезть к тебе в голову мне слабо. Честно. Так вот. Какая связь между военными подвигами твоего деда и баскетбольным матчем? В двух словах.

— Мы победили? — выпалил Стив.

— Исчерпывающе, — процедил Билли, скривившись, как от зубной боли. Он со стоном провел руками по лицу и мрачно уставился на Стива.

Под его тяжелым взглядом Стив почувствовал себя, словно он на уроке английского, делает доклад и отчаянно «плавает», стоя у доски. Надо сказать, не самое приятное в его жизни ощущение. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы и тут же с досадой опустил руку.

— Пиздец, я сам знаю. Можешь не говорить, — сказал он, выпрямившись и обхватив голову ладонями. — Черт, я пытался использовать эти победы как метафоры своей жизни. Но, видимо, ни хрена не получилось. Я неудачник...

— Метафоры у тебя, конечно, ни к черту, — усмехнулся Билли, подкатившись поближе и наклонившись к нему. — Но насчет неудачника — это ты слишком загнул.

— Я с этим треклятым эссе, знаешь, сколько уже мучаюсь? — Стив поднял на него глаза. Лицо Харгроува оказалось неожиданно близко. Он мог рассмотреть его в мельчайших деталях, от длинных черных ресниц до сухих обветренных губ, которые Билли то и дело облизывал. 

— Даже думать не хочу.

— И не надо. Все равно полное дерьмо все время выходит.

Глаза у Харгроува были голубые, как его джинсовка, с темной каймой вокруг радужки. Казалось, он смотрит на Стива с пониманием и — чем черт не шутит? — даже с сочувствием.

— Ну, слушай, — он снова облизал нижнюю губу, — не все так страшно. Неудача — тоже важная вещь. Часто это само по себе достижение. Когда человек стремится к чему-то, пытается что-то сделать сам, пусть даже у него не получается, — это тоже успех. Его успех.

Темные ресницы дрогнули, и Стив отвел глаза, чувствуя, как заколотилось вдруг сердце. В тот же момент Харгроув оттолкнулся ногами от пола и откатился в кресле назад. На лице у него промелькнуло что-то, напоминающее одновременно смущение и растерянность, но быстро сменилось деловитой задумчивостью.

— Хм. А это мысль, — медленно произнес он, уставившись в одну точку. У Стива возникло ощущение, что в этот момент Билли разговаривал больше сам с собой, чем с ним. — Неудача — это тоже успех... Да, это можно использовать...

Он щелкнул пальцами и поднял на Стива горящие глаза.

— Ручку и бумагу, Харрингтон. Кажется, я придумал, как спасти твою задницу.

— Все на столе, — Стив кивком указал на тетрадь на пружинах и стакан с ручками и карандашами.

— Ща, все будет! — пообещал Харгроув и, развернувшись к письменному столу, схватил бумагу и карандаш. Судя по всему, он был целиком и полностью захвачен своей идеей.

Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой, глядя, как тот сидит за столом, поджав под себя одну ногу, и лихорадочно что-то пишет левой рукой. «Псих ненормальный», — подумал он практически с умилением и вытянулся на кровати, подперев голову ладонью. 

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. На горизонте замаячила надежда. 

***

— Уф! Все, не могу больше, — простонал Билли, отбросил в сторону ручку и откинулся на спинку кресла, высунув при этом язык и широко расставив ноги.

На столе перед ним лежали несколько исчерканных вдоль и поперек тетрадных листов, карандаш был весь изгрызен, а на полу вокруг валялась куча скомканных черновиков.

Стив смотрел на него со смесью восхищения и священного ужаса. Похоже, когда Харгроув говорил об одержимости, он вовсе не шутил. И имел в виду не только баскетбол, а вообще _все_ , чем он занимался.

Харгроув потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Светлая футболка на нем задралась, обнажив узкую полоску кожи на животе. Стив задумчиво посмотрел на него и облизал пересохшие губы. Хотелось пить...

— Эй, Харрингтон, — вернул Стива к реальности голос Билли. — Ты там не уснул еще? Не спи! Поговори со мной, а то у меня голова сейчас взорвется.

Стив вздрогнул и удивленно заморгал, надеясь, что Харгроув не обратил внимания, как он на него только что пялился. А то до конца школы потом со своими шуточками не отстанет.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, садясь на кровати. — Нет, я тут. О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

— Да похер. Я уже охренел вконец со всей этой фигней, — рыкнул Билли, мотнув головой в сторону исписанных листков бумаги. — Хочу передохнуть немного, прежде чем переписывать все начисто.

— А что, ты уже закончил? — удивился Стив. За окном уже давно стемнело, но время было еще детское — часов девять, не больше. Тем более, что родители сегодня задержатся в гостях у Дэвисов. — А как же «сидеть до глубокой ночи» и все такое? 

— М-м-м, мне кажется, или я слышу разочарование в твоем голосе? — оживился Билли и подмигнул.

— Придурок! — фыркнул Стив и закатил глаза. Он нащупал рукой лежавшую в изголовье декоративную подушку и запустил ею в Харгроува, но тот ловко поймал ее на лету и довольно оскалился, высунув кончик языка между зубов.

— Еще какой!

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Придурок или нет, но Билли обладал какой-то радиоактивной разновидностью обаяния и умел улыбаться так заразительно, что губы сами собой растягивались в ответной улыбке. Не исключено, что с ним даже можно было нормально ладить.

— Так что там с эссе? — повторил Стив свой вопрос.

— Да ничего, — с досадой ответил Харгроув. — Говорю же: начать и кончить. А сколько на это времени уйдет — никогда не знаешь заранее. Придет в голову мысль — хорошо, нет — сидишь, упражняешься в каллиграфии и вырисовываешь слово «блядь» на разные лады.

Стив расхохотался и хлопнул себя по колену.

— А тебе никогда не хотелось написать «хуй» посреди длинного эссе? — спросил он, успокоившись. — Не этого, конечно, а в тех, что задают в школе. Все равно никто их потом не читает. Поставят себе галочку в уме, на что ты способен, и дальше фигачат оценки, практически не глядя.

— Читают, — меланхолично возразил Билли, рассеянно щелкая зажигалкой. — Я проверял.

Стив опешил.

— Да ладно! Ты шутишь? — недоверчиво спросил он. И тут же добавил с надеждой в голосе. — Ты ведь шутишь, да?

Харгроув сделал хитрое лицо, отвернулся к окну и засвистел, всем своим видом давая понять, что на провокационные вопросы он отвечать отказывается. 

Стив усмехнулся и потер подбородок. 

Вот ведь позер. И не поймешь с ходу, то ли он дурака валяет, то ли действительно как-то провел... научный эксперимент, как назвал бы это Дастин. В принципе Стиву казалось, что такая выходка была вполне в духе Харгроува. Он постоянно со всеми проверял границы, насколько далеко он может зайти. И, возможно, единственным способом нормально с ним общаться было эти границы раз и навсегда выставить. Проверять их он, конечно, не перестанет, но особо зарываться тоже не будет. Наверное... 

Стив покачал головой, удивляясь, какая чушь только лезет в голову, и откинулся на подушки, закинув руки за голову. Билли тем временем снова засел за эссе, и некоторое время Стив молча наблюдал, как тот копается в ворохе исписанных листов и переписывает текст набело, высунув при этом кончик языка от усердия. 

Ему было немного совестно, что по сути вся помощь Харгроува сводилась к тому, чтобы написать эссе с нуля за него. Но, откровенно говоря, если бы на его месте была Нэнси, все кончилось бы тем же. Только сначала оба измучились бы: Нэнси от попыток объяснить, как писать, чтобы цепляло, а Стив от ощущения собственной тупости. Здорово, что Билли сразу взял дело в свои руки, и Стиву удалось избежать этой неловкой прелюдии, если можно, конечно, было так это назвать....

— Слушай, Харрингтон, а твои родители тащатся от япошек, да? — спросил Билли после затянувшегося молчания, откладывая в сторону ручку. — Ну, или типа того? Я имею в виду твою комнату — стены, занавески, вот это все, — он обвел рукой вокруг себя. — Я просто видел что-то подобное в фильме про Бонда. Как там он назывался? — Билли защелкал пальцами, напрягая память. — А, вот! «Живешь только дважды». Шон Коннери там еще весь фильм проторчал в Японии. Ну и все такое.

Стив удивленно приподнял брови.

— Шон Коннери? Да он же давно плесенью покрылся! Надо же, не думал, что ты смотришь такое старье.

— Старье? — возмутился Билли. — Чувак, ты, должно быть, шутишь. Шон Коннери охренителен в роли Бонда. Просто идеален. Роджер Мур ему и в подметки не годится.

— Брось, чем он тебе не угодил?

— Слишком смазливый.

— Шон Коннери тоже далеко не урод, прям скажем, — хмыкнул Стив, удивляясь, что они вообще разговаривают об этом, словно старые приятели.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Билли растекся в кресле и запрокинул голову, с мечтательным видом уставившись в потолок. — Мур — он какой-то весь гладкий, лощенный. А Коннери при всей его харизме и замашках плейбоя выглядит своим парнем. Таким, знаешь, который не побоится испачкать руки, дать в глаз, выпить из лужи, если нет других вариантов. При этом, когда все в порядке, он ценит комфорт, не прочь щегольнуть классным костюмом и пропустить бокал в компании какой-нибудь знойной красотки. В общем, он такой... нормальный мужик. 

— Ну, в принципе да, — согласился Стив и устроился поудобнее на кровати, приподнявшись на локте.

— Во-от, то-то же, — усмехнулся Билли, вставая на ноги. Видимо, ему хотелось размяться. 

Он сделал круг по комнате, рассматривая стоящие на высоком комоде спортивные награды и безделушки. Постучал по голове Люка Скайуокера, одобрительно хмыкнул, повертев в руке фигурку Человека-паука. После этого подошел к окну, раздвинул пальцами полоски жалюзи и выглянул на улицу. Щелкнул машинально зажигалкой — огонек дважды отразился в стекле.

— Хочешь покурить? — догадался Стив. — Валяй, только окно открой, чтобы запах к приходу родителей выветрился.

Билли посмотрел на него с благодарностью.

— А ты соображаешь, — сказал он, приподнимая оконную створку, и достал из кармана пачку Мальборо. Поежился — из распахнутого окна потянуло холодом и сыростью — и заглянул внутрь пачки. — Последняя, черт... 

Стив молча наблюдал, как он присел на край подоконника, щелкнул еще раз зажигалкой и, с видимым удовольствием, закурил. Выдохнув, он открыл глаза и высунул руку с сигаретой в окно, проследив взглядом, как от тлеющего кончика тянется на фоне темного неба белесая струйка дыма.

— Ну а ты что? Куришь? — спросил Билли и посмотрел на Стива.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — Как-то не прижилось. Так, балуюсь изредка на вечеринках.

— Ясно, — кивнул Билли и снова затянулся.

Повисло молчание. Каждый думал о своем. Наконец Билли докурил сигарету и, затушив окурок, спрятал его в пустую пачку, которую запихнул потом в карман куртки.

— Что слушаешь? — спросил он, кивнув на магнитофон, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, и коробку кассет возле него. Не дожидаясь ответа, Билли подошел ближе и пристроился на кровать рядом со Стивом. Поставив коробку себе на колени, он принялся изучать ее содержимое. 

Стив с любопытством посмотрел на него и сел на кровати, спустив одну ногу на пол. Вторую он поджал под себя, так что теперь он практически задевал бедро Билли коленом. Тот удивленно покосился на Стива, но ничего не сказал. Стив наклонился к нему, перегнувшись через плечо. От его волос пахло табаком и чем-то горьковато-сладким, вроде грейпфрута. Стив завис над ним, наблюдая, как Харгроув перебирает кассеты, бормоча себе под нос:

— Так, что у нас тут? Лайонел Ричи, «The Police»... ну ничего, могло быть и хуже... О, «Queen»! Вообще норм... Стоп, а _это_ что? Мадонна?

— Господи, Билли, — возмутился Стив, радуясь про себя, что вовремя сообразил убрать «Wham!» в ящик тумбочки. — Мадонна-то тебе чем не угодила?

— Песни говно, — со вздохом ответил он, откладывая кассеты в сторону, и поднял глаза на Стива. — А так сама по себе она крутая. Сиськи — высший класс.

— Сиськи — да... — эхом отозвался Стив, чувствуя на себе его тяжелый, почти осязаемый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Он с усилием сглотнул и облизал губы. 

Зрачки Билли расширились, заполнив собой почти всю радужку. Его лицо было совсем близко. На щеках выступили лихорадочные пятна румянца. Он приоткрыл рот и провел кончиком языка между зубами, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. В наступившей тишине слышно было только тиканье часов и его шумное, прерывистое дыхание. 

Стив замер, чувствуя, как к груди приливает жар, а кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, словно от электричества. В голове вдруг стало пусто, и только пульс бешено стучал в ушах. Билли опустил ладонь на кровать рядом с его рукой, почти соприкасаясь пальцами, и медленно подался вперед. Как будто хотел... 

Хотел что?

Стив вдруг смутился и отвел глаза в сторону, и разом все кончилось. Билли резко отпрянул назад и с шумным вздохом потер лицо ладонями.

— Так, Харрингтон, — сказал он, бросив хмурый взгляд на наручные часы. — Время уже характерное. Пора закругляться.

Он встал, одернул на себе джинсовку и хлопнул пару раз по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли чего.

— Да, конечно, — растерянно ответил Стив, поднимаясь вслед за ним. — Пойдем, я тебя провожу.

***

Когда Билли уже стоял на пороге, Стив, чуть замявшись, дружески хлопнул его по плечу и сказал:

— Спасибо, амиго. Ты меня реально выручил. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Билли неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Ну что, увидимся завтра в школе? — спросил Стив.

— Ага, — хмуро пробормотал Билли. — Увидимся. Пока. 

После этого он развернулся и направился к своей машине.

Стив проводил Билли взглядом и закрыл за ним дверь.

***

Утром перед началом уроков его поймала в главном коридоре Нэнси.

— Стив!

— Привет, Нэнс, — он махнул ей рукой.

— Ну как? — спросила она. Лицо у нее раскраснелось с мороза, голубые глаза горели любопытством. — Как вчера прошло?

— Да нормально, — уклончиво ответил Стив, пожимая плечами, и открыл дверцу своего шкафчика. — Я даже не ожидал. Думал, непременно будет какая-нибудь подлянка, но нет. Билли и впрямь приехал и помог мне все переписать заново.

— Билли? — недоверчиво переспросила Нэнси. — С каких это пор он стал для тебя «Билли»?

— Нэнс, не начинай, — поморщился Стив. — Он и правда здорово помог мне вчера с чертовым эссе. И... в общем, он в целом нормальный парень. Не без заскоков, конечно, но и не законченная скотина. С ним можно иметь дело.

— Ладно-ладно, как скажешь, — она подняла вверх руки и обезоруживающе улыбнулась. — Просто это все немного странно, ты не находишь? 

— Расскажи мне об этом! — фыркнул Стив и, понизив голос, с усмешкой добавил. — Демопсов ему все равно не переплюнуть.

— Это да, — с легким кивком согласилась Нэнси. 

Они с пониманием переглянулись. Стив не особо любил возвращаться к этой теме, но перекинуться иногда шуткой-другой с кем-то, кто тоже в теме, было здорово. В некотором роде эта история стала их общим «Вьетнамом» и сплотила всех участников тех событий. Но все же Стив предпочитал на ней не зацикливаться и жить дальше нормальной жизнью. У него даже начало получаться.

Затем Нэнси вдруг спохватилась и полезла за чем-то в сумочку. 

— Совсем забыла! — сказала она, вынырнув оттуда, и протянула ему кассету с фотографией Мадонны на обложке. — Вот держи, я послушала.

— И как тебе новый альбом? — рассеянно спросил Стив, глядя, как Нэнси поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь волос, и в очередной раз подумал, что стрижка и кудри ей очень к лицу. Гораздо лучше, чем с длинными прямыми волосами.

— Отлично, я кое-что даже переписала... — с воодушевлением стала рассказывать Нэнси, но Стив ее уже не слушал. Перед глазами у него вспышками проносились фрагменты вчерашнего вечера.

Вот на него смотрят голубые глаза с расширенными в полумраке зрачками. 

Вот Билли нетерпеливым жестом отбрасывает со лба непослушный завиток. 

Вот бликует в свете лампы острие сережки в ухе.

Вот Стив наклоняется к нему и горьковатый запах одеколона щекочет ему ноздри. 

Вот Билли откладывает в сторону альбом Мадонны и снова смотрит на Стива.

Вот Билли закусывает губу и на щеках у него пятнами проступает румянец. 

Стив мысленно чертыхнулся, вспоминая витавшие вчера в воздухе искры, скованность Билли, его поспешное бегство и собственное радостное возбуждение после встречи. 

Так вот оно что.

Он посмотрел поверх плеча Нэнси, и заметил, что Билли стоит чуть поодаль возле своего шкафчика, зажав под мышкой учебник, и с хмурым видом наблюдает за ними. Стив помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся. Билли заметно расслабился и улыбнулся в ответ.

«Что ж, — подумал Стив, — видимо, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются».

Билли захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и, развернувшись, двинулся в сторону класса химии. Стив задержал взгляд на его туго обтянутой джинсами заднице и одобрительно хмыкнул.

Ну почти.


End file.
